The Disciplinary Committee
The Disciplinary Committee is the security group hired by former General Manager Gabe Newell in his pursuit of The Light Switcher Offer. It is composed of Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin, who formed the same committee in Final Fantasy VIII. In Final Fantasy VIII As a unit, The Disciplinary Committee are rarely mentioned in Final Fantasy VIII, but it is known that they govern and enforce their fellow students in Balamb Garden, such as curfew and littering. The leader of the group however, Seifer, is one of the main antagonists of the game; a former lover of Timber member Rinoa Heartilly, he pledged his allegiance to the main Villain Ultimecia, while his friends Raijin and Fujin also tagged along, they eventually turned on him when they noticed the change in him. When everything is said and done however, they are much more friendly than at the beginning of the story. In VGCW Season 6: Welcome To The Night With the 'Light Switcher Offer' running rampant, and growing unrest backstage, General Manager Gabe Newell decided that he needed to hire bodyguards to keep the peace. Although they were alluded to weeks beforehand, it wasn't until December 3rd that they revealed themselves to the VGCW, managing to scare off Phoenix Wright, who was attacking Sonic the Hedgehog in the ring. The following week, Gabe gave them their first assignment; catch the infamous Light Switcher Offer! Unfortunately, they were nothing more than security guards, NOT detectives, meaning that the task of finding out who the Light Switcher Offer is was not down to them. After that, they were left to their own devices, not really doing much other than routine patrolling. However, during these patrols, they had managed to catch sight of multiple masked men in various outfits, which then became their main priority. However, this died down for a time, as the week before End Game 6, two men who weren't employees were spotted with Phoenix Wright, who revealed that they were him, therefore they were employed. At the aforementioned End Game 6, the Committee were backstage discussing the impact they've made so far (which has been very little), while Raijin seemed doubtful, Seifer assured him that they'd be needed when the time came. As for Fujin, she was drunk. And, at the end of the show, they came out to apprehend the Phoenix Wright they had encountered previously, who turned out to be anything but Phoenix Wright. Season 7: Opposing the Ring Rangers After aiding the company in the apprehension of 'Phoenix Wrong', the Disciplinary Comittee spent their early seasons searching for the mysterious masked men they had been noticing last season, who had revealed themselves as The Ring Rangers. In response to attacks backstage, they managed to uncover their first ranger on March 4th. Seifer and Raijin attacked the Orange Ranger backstage, and uncovered it to be none other than Octodad! Thrown off by the normal human's strange speech patterns, he was released upon a rather unimpressive interrogation backstage. On March 11th, Seifer discovered the identity of the Blue Ranger. He revealed himself to be Gary Oak, though he had quit the group to become the manager of Illidan Stormrage. He had no intentions of revealing the identities of the other rangers, so the comittee moved on to other leads. Later in the season, the Purple Ranger would leave the group, who was revealed to be Waluigi. The next unmasking wouldn't take place until April 15th, when the Pink Salmon Red Ranger was attacked backstage. Seifer unmasked him, as the ranger was revealed to be Groose. Groose accidentally spilled information regarding the "Boss Red" Ranger, who was unknown to the comittee. Seifer also learned that the other rangers did not know the identities of their teammates. With the fear of losing his beloved hair looming over his Pompadour, Groose agreed to help the Disciplinary Comittee in finding the Boss Red Ranger. In an attempt to tricking the remaining Rangers into revealing the location of Boss Red, Groose put on his Ranger costume and brought Raijin along to their next meeting to trick them into thinking Raijin wanted in on their cause. As the Yellow & Black Ranger left to find Boss Red, The Dragons (working for P.R.A.T.S., who were also hunting the Rangers), who were completely oblivious to the Committee's plan, attacked Groose and Raijin. On May 13th, the Committee finally got its chance at the head honcho, the Red Ring Ranger. Due to their previous mix-up with the P.R.A.T.S., Gaben approved a match between the two stables to see who would get the rights to face him in the ring. Seifer and Raijin fought Billy and Jimmy, with Fujin and Dan providing support from the sides. Though they gave it their best shot, Seifer and Raijin eventually succumbed to the might of the Dragons, leaving Dan to nab their prey. After the Red Ring Ranger was defeated finished fighting Dan, both teams came together to interrogate him. Season 8: Whatever No one has seen or heard from them since the defeat of the The Ring Rangers. Their absence so far has been virtually unnoticed and it was assumed they had left the company. However, it has been confirmed by Bazza that they are in fact still employed, but have not taken it upon themselves to halt The Practice's recent activities. As a wise sage once proclaimed: "Whatever." They would get their time in the spotlight eventually though... Season 9: InVasion In an act that surprised many, Ganondorf of all people decided to meet with the Disciplinary Committee to hire them for a "special job". What that job is, no one knows. All we know is that as a result, Raijin made a surprise canon appearance in EDBW, getting booked in a main event Extreme Rules match against the league's local drunkard, Link. In what ended up being a very close match, Raijin emerged victorious, so Ganondorf clearly made the right choice by hiring this guy. Now why the Dark Lord wanted him to go beat up some drunk guy is the question for the ages... Category:Personality